


The One with Scott and Clint

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Hope is chill, Not steverogers friendly, Team Iron Man, not really anything to be said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: This will be sorta independent front the Seris it's in. It doesn't affect the main story line in anyway, but I think it needs to be told.Clint and Scott are back, but what happened and what can they do to make it up to those they love?





	1. Part One

Pepper paced in the Stark Tower lobby. If anyone had ever told her that Pym Technologies and Stark Industries would ever, in a million years, have a meeting to talk too eachother, She would have scoffed and told the person she was crazy. 

Well, today was that day.

And Pepper was a nervous reck.

On the inside at least. One thing you learn when you work with Tony Stark is how to be a duck.

Calm on the surface, while paddling like hell underneath. 

This had to go smoothly. 

Right on time, Happy pulled up in a limousine and parked outside. Tony appeared at her side, his usual ‘Tony-Fucking-Stark’ sunglasses that his the bags under his eyes from the lab, stress, and the sleepless nights from nightmares, were off. That meant Tony either wanted too/already trusted the people she was about to meet.

She knew the look on his face, it was if he was ready to clear a big burden.

Hank and Hope Pym stepped out of the limousine, followed by an eight year old girl and a woman with auburn hair. 

Hope dusted herself off, “I hope you don’t mind the extra company, Cassie really wants to see her father.”

Tony waved his hand, “Its fine, Mrs. Maggie Lang isn’t it?”

Maggie shook Tony’s offered hand, “A Pleasure Mr.Stark.”

“Please, just Tony. There is some children around your age, Miss Cassie, on the ‘Hawkeye’ floor. Laura Barton is also making sandwiches.”

Maggie nodded, taking Cassie’s hand and smiling down at her as FRIDAY took them from the lobby to where the Barton’s are.

“So lets go have a meeting shall we?”

****

Pepper soon realized that her role was to keep any situations from arising. As soon as the door was closed and the windows dimmed so no one could see inside, Hank glanced at her.

“Why is she here?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “She is the CEO and an official Avenger, as the Rescue armor is hers, even though Pep may not go into the field often. Also she’s my Finance.”

Hope smiled slightly, “Your protective and loyal, that’s something I’d thought I’d never say about you.”

Tony shrugged, “Yeah a lot of people judge me too harshly on my public persona. Anyways, let’s address the Elephant in the room, Scott And Clint we’re offered an agreement in exchange for being pardoned and coming back to America. “

Hank frowned, “You didn’t get to explain much over the phone. What does the agreement entitle?”

Pepper flipped through some pages and slid over a summarization of the two rouges agreement too them. “It basically says that they are on house arrest, which is going to be the Tower. Tony will have the power too disable their trackers when he sees fit. Also, it isn’t full house arrest, since as long as Tony or a trusted Avenger is with them they can go anywhere.”

Hope nodded. “Sounds fair. Who are the trusted Avengers?”

“Uh me of course, as Iron Man, Carol Danvers, Thor, Bruce, and if you want-“ Tony held out an application for Hope, “Hope Van Dye or the Wasp.”

Her eyebrows raised, “You want me to be an Avenger?”

“Duh.”

Hope smirked, “I’ll do it.”

“There will be a room in the Avengers Compound if you should ever choose to use it.” 

Pepper grabbed some paper and signed a few things. “Ok I think that concludes our meeting.”

Tony nodded. “Hope, may I speak too you for a minute?”

***

When the two were safely away Tony laughed loudly, “I’ve never seen you so serious.”

Hope smiled, “It stood to see you too, Tony. “

“How’s my favorite cousin?”

“We’re not cousins.”

“Well we practically were when we were kids.” Tony leaned against the wall. “Always being dragged too the same Galas and Parties.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “God I hated those.”

Comfortable silence ensued.

Hope broke it, “I approve of Pepper.”


	2. Part Two

T’challa led Betsy Davis into the section of the palace meant for the Rouges, and was immediately greeted by an eager Steve Rogers.

“Did they pardon us?”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow, “No, but Ross is out of the picture. It could come any day now.”

Sam glanced at the King, “What do you need T’Challa, and who is that?”

Betsy stepped forward, “I am a representative for the United Nations Panel, as well as one of the authors of the Sokovia Accords.”

Scott jumped up from his place on the couch. “Will we get another chance to sign them? Well, technically I was never given the chance to sign them, but I want too.”

Steve glared at Betsy, “ We don’t want to sign-“

“Actually Mr.Rogers, you’ll find that a compromise for two of the people in this room can be reached.”

Steve went to speak again, “Why should Buck and I take anything offered by Stark?”

She smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry, but this agreement has been extended too Mr.Lang and Mr.Barton, as none of the Avengers ever want you near Mr.Stark again, Mr.Rogers. Sergeant Barnes is a possibility in the near future. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to discuss the matters with those who have families willing to fight to bring them back to the states.” Betsy motioned for the two men involved to follow her into a conference room.

Steve was stunned and Sam chuckled. “She’s one to not mess with.”

***

Scott sat in a chair and tapped his pen on the table automatically. He was ready to sign these papers, no matter what the cost. 

To get back to Cassie, and hopefully, Hope, if she doesn’t fly to Wakanda and kill him beforehand. 

Betsy sat down and opened her brief case, taking out two packets and sliding them towards the two men. “These state that you’ll be given full pardons, provided you do one years worth of house arrest.”

Scott was already flipping to the back of the packet to sign but Clint stopped him. “There’s more isn’t there?”

Bestsy nodded. “You will be able to go outside of the designated area, but a trusted Avenger will have to be with you. The trusted Avengers being Hope Van Dye, Tony Stark, Carol Danvers, Thor, and Bruce Banner. Without any of them escorting you, you will be able to have full permissions in the Avengers Compound, other then personal rooms, and limited access to Stark Tower floors other then your own.”

Clint blinked, “This seems to good to be true.”

“Well, Mr.Barton, Mr.Stark and Mrs.Barton will be awaiting your arrival at the compound exactly a week from now.”


	3. Part Three

Steve was beyond mad when Scott and Clint came out of the conference room right behind Betsy, who didn’t even spare the other rouges a second glance. 

“So your telling me, that you get pardons, and we don’t?”

Clint shrugged. “I can still see it from their point of view, after all, you and Stark had an argument in Siberia. Your very vague on the details, so I’m guessing both of you are still salty.”

Steve raised one eyebrow, “He should be over that by now.”

Scott glared at Steve, “Just like how you say I’m supposed to be over how mad I am because of how you separated me from my daughter?”

“Scott that was your own choice,” Steve reasoned.

“No it wasn’t Rogers, sure I made the decision to help you. Help you save the world, as you put it. I didn’t agree to fight the man who practically owns it. But once I was there, in Germany, I couldn’t back out, because everyone knew who I was and that I was apart of it.”

“Fine. Go enjoy America.”

Clint nodded curtly and went too the bedroom he and Scott shared. 

***

Tony tapped his foot impatiently. Betsy was supposed to call him the moment the meeting was over. Hope was waiting in the chair beside him, looking over some blueprints he designed to improve her suit.

Well, more like call Pepper, who would in turn tell him everything.

As if it was her cue, Pepper stepped into his lab. 

Tony’s head whipped around to the doorway, “How did it go?”

Pepper smiled. “Clint and Scott will be in the compound within the week. Betsy said they didn’t seem to believe the contract, as it seemed too good to be true.”

Hope nodded, “You always were, still are, generous.”

“Someone had to go easy on them, you and Laura are gonna be kicking their asses when they arrive.”

***

Laura sat down on the couch in large apartment like space designated for her family. She got the call from Tony that Clint would be coming back in a week. 

“Lila, Cooper! Can you come to the living room for a moment?” She called out, eyes still on Nathaniel, who was watching some Disney Jr. TV show.

The two siblings in question ran into the room. Lila looked confused, ”Ma’am?”

”i have a surprise.” Laura steadied her breathing. ”Daddy is coming back to us in a week.”

***

The next six days were the longest in Clint’s life.

Scott and him managed to avoid Rogers all throughout the week, and got their things packed.

T’Challa was walking towards a jet take had ”STARK INDUSTRIES” painted on the tail. Cling and Scott followed him, carrying the little luggage they had in backpacks.

The King of Wakanda turned to them. “Have a good flight, and, don’t bring up Wakanda to anyone. We are still working out some things before opening up my country to the world. “


	4. Part Four

Tony paced in his lab. Peter was working on their intern project with Shuri in the opposite side of the room, with Harley making comments here and there. They had something planned for that after noon, that much was obvious for Tony, but he didn’t comment on it.

Besides, it was time to reunite with Legolas and the Golden Retriever. Well, that’s how Natasha described Lang. 

Tony grabbed a case and walked to the landing strip the compound had, also where Laura, Hope, and Pym already were. 

“You alright Tony?” Laura questioned. It must have been a mother thing to question if everyone was okay.

But to be fair, he wasn’t ‘ok’. 

“Yeah I’m fine Laura. Besides, it should be Lang and Clint that should be terrified. Not me.”

Hope smirked, “We will let him keep the suit, under the condition that he only uses it with our permission, and not to get out of the tracking bracelet.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m have an alternet solution to the braclets, because anything issued or has come in contact with Ross I don’t trust. These are watches, and everyone on the team has them. It tracks your vitals and location.”

Hope nodded, taking the third one that Tony had, “Sounds good.”

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the sound of the Stark Industries Jet engines.

***

Scott was a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Excitement to see Cassie.

Nervousness for facing Hope and Hank.

Granted, Hope already made him nervous, that woman was scary.

But now Scott has made her mad.

Clint didn’t seem to be doing much better. Scott was told he had three children, and a wife. And that they were on a family vacation when he got the call from Rogers.

Lang looked out the window and watched as they descended and touched down on the Compound landing strip. The engines roared as they worked to bring the aircraft to a stop.

Clint grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, ready to disembark.

Scott let the Pilot lead him towards a group of people standing off to the side. He recognized two of them as Hank and Hope, one of them as The Tony Stark, and a woman who he assumed was Clint’s wife.

Stark stepped forward, “Legolas, Lang, nice to see you outside of the battlefield.” 

Clint opened his mouth, “Tony- I don’t know-“

Tony chuckled slightly, “-Don’t apologize, we all made mistakes. The only ones I still don’t fully understand their point of view are back in Wakanda. If your wanting an acceptance of some sort then, apology accepted. But, you may want to save them for your wife, Clint, and your girlfriend, Scott.”

Scott glanced at Hope, only to receive a glare, and looked back down at the cement. 

Cling nodded. “I’m guessing you will want to go over the rules of our contract?”

Tony shook his head. “Despite your decisions and teh UN wanting me too, I’m pretty sure Mrs.Davis has already briefed you. If not, then so be it. My only concern is how you were told you had to have a tracking bracelet. This, “ Tony opened the case, “Is personalized watches they’ll track your location, vitals, and they also have a few other features when you become official members of the New Avengers.”

Clint took his which was purple, “Nice, new tech of yours?”

“I actually got the idea from a group of interns. It was originally on a phone case but whatever. I’m sure you’ll meet them in time. Anyway, we’ll have a meeting around lunch time. I’ll leave the others to have you know where your rooms are and stuff like that. You have a little surprise in your rooms, consider it a welcome gift.”

***

Laura grabbed Clint’s wrist and practically dragged him into the compound. A few of the New Avengers glanced up when they heard a door open, and held back a few snickers.

Laura pulled Clint into the Barton’s apartment type room and tapped her foot impatiently. “Well?”

“Laura I’m so-“ his words were interrupted by a slap.

“Yep I deserve that.”

Laura huffed. “Damn straight you do.” The next thing she did, was wrap her arms around him and kiss the archer.

“That’s for being brave and doing what you thought was right.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “So you agree with me?”

“No. But you stayed true to yourself, honestly I think that if Hope, Pepper, and I were in the room, Civil War wouldn’t have happened.”

“I second that claim. God, we really acted like a bunch of children didn’t we?”

Laura nodded. “That you did. Now, do you want to see the kids?”

***

Hope and Hank’s silent disappointment made Scott wish they’d yell at him. Honestly, anything was better then the silence that consumed them.

Scott held out the backpack, “Take it.”

Hank squinted, “What’s in it?”

“The only thing that’s valuable in it is the Ant Man suit. Its technically yours anyways.”

Hope blinked, “We’re not taking it. Your a better Ant-Man then Dad could be now at his age. Just no flying off to foreign countries and destroying airports.”

Scott grinned. “Really? So I’m not gonna get yelled at?”

Hope smiled slightly, “You’ll get yelled at, but when I actually come to terms of what I’m going to say to you. Cassie is waiting.”

***

Clint walked into the living room and was tackled down by two kids. 

“Dad!” Cooper and Lila yelled in unison.

Clint chuckled and moved so he could hug his two oldest. “Oh god I missed you two so much.”

Cooper smiled broadly. “What about Nate?”

Clint rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair “Of course I missed him too, Coop.”

Lila grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the couch. “Have you watched Moana yet?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Dad has to watch it! Please, mom.”

Laura smiled, “Of course, I’ll get Nate, and Daddy can go make some popcorn.”

And that’s how all the Barton’s ended up making a blanket fort in their living room, and binge watching Disney movies.

***

Scott hugged Cassie as if his life depended on it.

“Hey Peanut, I missed you too.”

“Well, you missed show and tell. But Mom says that Mr.Stark offered us a room here so we could be closer to you! And Ms.Hope and Mr.Hank too. Did you know they are superheros? I want to be a super hero some day. Like you. Maybe a spy! Miss Nat-“

Scott laughed, “Remember to breath, Cassie. I have a few hours to play before I have a meeting. Then I’ll be right back with you. In the meantime, what do you want to do?”

“How about you do some of this magic tricks you were practicing?”

“Whatever you want, Peanut.”


End file.
